Melting Snow
by Unchained Silence
Summary: Ski Trip, Take 2. [Persona 4 The Golden]
1. Melting Snow

**This was actually the 3rd idea that was spun off into it's own mini project from Seta-Gane Shorts. This idea originally came up by an Anon reviewer on the 7th Jan 2013. That review originally came up in My Christmas Present. The reason why this is not in Seta-Gane Shorts is due to it's sexual content in the next chapter.**

 **This was Beta read by KasaiStormDog**

* * *

Melting Snow

"A year later I'm still no better at this than before. I wish I had the bearings for this..." Naoto's knees wavered as she struggled to keep herself upright. Souji just looked in almost mild amusement as he skidded over to assist the struggling detective. It was a bright and sunny day on the slopes, Souji and Naoto decided to revisit a place they enjoyed but with just the pair of them rather than the whole team. I was hard enough to sneak out of Inaba without all of their gear let alone do it together.

"Just take it slow and distribute the weight evenly on your legs, if anything happens I'll catch you, I promise. Just like last year." She blushed heavily.

"I think I put Kanji through his paces last year, he was too embarrassed half the time to teach me." Souji just laughed.

"True." He expertly skied to her side. "Come on take my hand."

She looked at him curiously. "What will this achieve?"

He smiled warmly to dispel any worries they might have. "We'll ski together to give you a better aspect of the balance. If you fall, we both do so we'll be in this together."

She blushed heavily. "That seems hardly fair-"

"It's one of the best ways to learn, so just put your faith in me cause I'm putting mine in you." She grasped his hand tightly. "Just remember everything I said and we'll be fine. We'll take it slow at first." With that they took off down the slope at a mild pace. As they slowly increased in speed Naoto's grip on Souji's hand became tighter.

"So how are we supposed to stop!?" She shouted as the harsh winter air hit her face.

"Good question!" She looked at him ludicrously.

"What do you mean 'good question'!?" Souji's eyes remained focused.

"Keep an eye on in front of you." That little flash of doubt and slip of concentration caused her to lose her balance and one of her knees buckled under the pressure.

"Shit!" She shouted as she felt herself slip but Souji was one step ahead and grasped her arm. He tensed for the impact as he turned on his side as the fall changed quickly to a tumble on their side. They rolled down the slope for a few seconds until they eventually came to a stop. Naoto groaned from the impact and she looked up to see the silver eyes of her boyfriend staring down at her in concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked simply. She suddenly noticed their position. she was spread eagle under him with his knees tucked in between her legs. She blushed heavily at their position.

"I'm fine but..." She turned away from him. "I know we planned some sort of romantic escapades while we were here but I didn't think we'll start out in public." Souji grinned.

"In due time my Princess." He gave her a quick kiss then picked himself up, offering a hand to the sleuth. She graciously took it and used him as leverage to pick herself up off the ground.

"Souji-kun, would you mind if we head back now so we don't have a repeat process of last year?" Souji smirked.

"Oh and here I was thinking that you would want me to take all of you in side that place, I must admit you did like it and it's a nice change of pace." Her blush blew through several shades of red before it settled on the darkest possible colour.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Her at her natural pitch, completely forgetting to control it. "As exciting as that was I would prefer to have our physical intimate moments in a place more comfortable."

"So you don't like idea?" Her mind instantly went back to last year with thoughts of something extra thrown in.

"Yes... I mean no! " She flushed even deeper than before. Souji laughed at the displacement of the current situation.

"So is it a secret fantasy of yours for me to take you in a place where we are forced to take refuge in and keep warm together? Shirogane-san I never knew you had such a bold imagination." Naoto tried to splutter a response, completely aghast at the words coming out of Souji's mouth.

"H-How c-can you say that with such ease?" Souji's grin became wider.

"Well considering I'm not exactly the one thinking it I don't think me point out the obvious is such a bad thing." Naoto's eyes narrowed. Searching his silver orbs that danced in amusement for any part where she could slip through a crack and flip the subject on him. As usual that opportunity didn't arise.

"Fine, I admit it!" He voice going a lot higher then she thought was possible. "I was thinking about then and I was thinking about it now." She looked down, the confession was somewhat relieving. "I'm just embarrassed that we'll get caught and I'll never be able to live it down..." Souji towered over her for a moment, her focus instantly leaving what she was saying to her boyfriend standing over her.

"Souji-kun?" He lifted her goggles and kissed her forehead causing her to blush but purr at the attention.

"I understand what you mean and as amusing and exciting as that idea is, I do agree with you..." He used her hand to tilt her face to look at him. "...However we do have a very nice and large bath to ourselves in our suite on the balcony so I don't think it's all a loss. I'm sure you have more than an imagination to see where this is going." She flushed deeply all over again as all of the possibilities flooded through her mind in an instant. To be honest, it's what they came for, he promised they'd come back this year without the havoc that is the investigation team. She didn't mind having the whole investigation team around, but it did bother that she spent a lot less time with her boyfriend due to Rise and the guys eating a lot of his time. The fact they got stuck in that shack was a lucky break, however the spying on them was unsettling. Still having Souji personally teach her was more helpful since he had all of her focus and wasn't so quick to back down out of embarrassment.

"I-I would..." Her face darkened again.

 _'Damn my constant embarrassment. I wish... I wish I could answer him with the same confidence as Rise and Chie on this sort of stuff.'_

"I-I would like that Souji-kun." She was rewarded with a small kiss as before he unlocked the clips to his skis.

"It's still early in the day, so there is enough light for us to walk to the resort and the guides are actually around now. We'll walk back since it's easier for you." Naoto nodded as she unclipped her own skis, a little sluggish due to the haze of thoughts in her mind. "...Plus I have prepared food for us, which I'm sure you'll enjoy."

Naoto's face lit up with excitement, all of the previous thoughts pushed aside. "Excellent, I look forward to it Souji-kun."

He extended his hand. "Come on Princess, let's go." She took his free left hand in her right and carried her skis under her left arm. Together they made their way back to the lodge for an early evening and some indoor alone time.

* * *

 **Just a short introduction to give the next scene some context. Hopefully you guys like it.**

 **Also I've updated my profile with upcoming projects.**

 **And yes I'll be finally taking requests on board, might as well if I'm doing a project like this.**


	2. Melting Passion

**Contains heavy sexual material. You've been warned.**

 **Beta'd by: KasaiStormDog**

* * *

Melting Passion

 _'Today has been so fun, skiing lessons from my favourite teacher, having alone time with my boyfriend, and after the dinner he's prepared, I've never had such a good holiday in a while. It was such a good decision to come back out here again and I managed to convince grandpa for a bit of extra money on the room. Souji-kun was going to fork over the extra money but I told him I'll take care of it for once, I know he's not from a well off family like me, and he works a lot to get everything he needs. The least I can do was spoil him for once. I have the strangest feeling that Grandpa had some sort of idea of our intentions this weekend, good thing he didn't bring it up or that would be a conversation I'm not too sure I could handle._ '

Souji picked up to the plates from the California Rolls and stacked them back into the kitchen area of the room. Naoto blushed heavily at the treatment she was getting, all throughout dinner, Naoto was showered with compliments. The detective already knew that it's Souji's way of being grateful for everything that her side of the family contributed to the trip. Her mind started to wander to what they had planned to tonight.

"Souji-kun?" He turned back putting his focus on her.

"Yes Naoto?" His gaze caused her to blush as he wondered the sleuth needed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to get ready for our... bath..." Souji felt the emphasis on the activity later planned.

Souji smiled warmly. "Sure, it's up to you. Would like me to go first?"

Naoto shook her head. "I would prefer if I can meet you inside, please go and I will meet you in the bath. I would prefer not to keep you waiting."

Souji nodded as an affirmative then fished out his bath utilities from his bag on the sofa. "Alright I'll see you in there."

She got up and headed to the bedroom where her bag was kept. "I'll see you in their Souji-kun."

...

A short time later, Souji had already rinsed off and started to soak in the large bath on the balcony of the room. He sighed as the hot water took control and relaxed all the muscles in his body.

 _'One of my favourite things about life is large baths and hot springs. Be the first time me and Naoto has ever shared one. I hope it's she's ok with it...'_

Souji jumped a little as he heard the door to the bathroom slide open. He recognised the light footsteps he's heard many times before as his girlfriend.

"Please don't turn around Souji-kun." Souji kept his vision to the view of the resort view to outside. He heard the water of the shower heads by the side of the bath. Naoto did her usual routine in soaping herself down and then rinsing off with the former leader trying his hardest not turn around and stare at the sleuth. She ran the shampoo through her small blue locks and before aiming the shower head to run through it.

"Are you having fun back there?" Naoto laughed lightly.

"I'm just cleaning myself; I'll be in your presence in a few moments." Souji readjusted himself so he sat up. He heard the shower head turn off before hearing footsteps come closer to the large bath he was in.

"How is the water?" Souji looked up to see Naoto Shirogane in nothing but a bath towel. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink from both the heat and the flush of the thought of what Souji would do once she stepped in.

"It's perfectly fine; more like it's waiting for you." The sleuth smiled lovingly as she lifted a leg to step into the bath.

"Mmm, it's warm." She breathed as she lowered another leg into the bath and then discarded her towel to the side. Souji gapped in awe at a fully naked Naoto standing alongside him before she sunk into the bath. An embarrassed giggle came from the sleuth as she tried her hardest not to pass out from the blush that was fighting to get through.

"Come here." He motioned to his lap. Naoto nodded and with a heavy flush, she slowly waded through the water to get to him before straddling him the best she could.

"Yes Souji-kun?" Her voice was low, quiet like her words were only for him. His arms circled her slender waist and pulled her towards him. Naoto wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, nuzzling his neck affectionately. After a moment of cuddling, Souji lightly pulled away so he could make eye contact.

"Naoto-chan..." Her focus was now on him, waiting for him to speak. "...You are so beautiful..." With that he kissed her passionately. She mewed at how deep the initial kiss was. Her arms tensed around him as she tilted her head to gain more access to his mouth. After a few moments she pulled away, panting softly from the heat of the room and from the kiss that left her breathless. Her left hand came back from around his neck to his cheek.

"Love me..." She said simply before diving in for another kiss. She readjusted by tucking her left leg in and moving over so she was facing him completely. She grinded against him softly, as the need building inside her was starting to overflow. Souji's hands moved to her lower back under the water and massaged softly. This action was always enough to get her going as she purred into the former leader's mouth.

His hands slid up her sides, and took her breasts in each hand. She broke away from the kiss and moaned softly. She rocked against him slightly more as the silverette played with her mounds.

"S-Souji-kun... please..." She begged. Her voice was husky and rasps. Her hands found his silver hair and entwined themselves in it. Her grip was strong as Souji gently pinched at her nipples dragging a sharp hiss from her.

"I want you." Souji growled as he splayed kisses along her neck.

"I-I need you." Naoto moaned in reply. She clutched at his head keeping it pressed against her. She shuddered as she felt his kisses trail lower down her body. She knew what was coming, she loved the anticipation but the initial contact of his tongue on her breasts was like a zio spell through the body. His tongue coiled around her right bud replacing the hand that was there. The sleuth gasped at the sensation.

His mouth didn't let up. She cried as his mouth swapped mounds but keeping the attention going with his left hand replacing where his mouth was.

"I need more..." She muttered. Souji's hands left her breasts instantly causing the detective to whimper. His hands scooped her up from his lap then spinning himself around so he could place Naoto on the edge of the bath. The water splashed around them from the rough and rapid movement. Naoto looked at Souji hazily waiting for his next move. He sunk into the bath until he was eye level with his girlfriend's womanhood. Naoto was too far gone in her haze of lust to protest out of embarrassment; instead she opens her legs further in invitation.

Souji's hand caressed her thighs as in routine as a way to calm and relax his partner. His eyes fixated on his prize. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Souji-kun~" She cooed as a way to entice him with her words. Souji said nothing as his hands tensed around her thighs and he dove in face first. The hiss of satisfaction bounced off the walls as Naoto took a handful of his hair to keep herself steady. His tongue traced the shape of her outer folds, being careful not to touch her clit; he wanted to save that for later. Concentrating on her entrance, he kept a simple rotation keeping all of the pleasure in one spot, the perfect way to build up the pleasure for his girlfriend.

He faintly heard her groan which is usually her signal to give her that little bit more to push her over the edge. He was happy to oblige. with a small kiss to her petals, he licked his way upwards and circled around her clit, not heavy enough so it hit her all at once, but more of a feather like glancing touch that teased her on what's about to come. He took a moment to take in the scent of her arousal overpowering the steam in the room. The smell always intoxicated him, made him dizzy but he couldn't get enough.

"Please... don't tease me..." She gasped as he put more focus on her clit, concentrating just under the small bud where she was most sensitive. He placed a small kiss to the same place, lingering long enough to give Naoto the sense that was going to be his focus. He could feel the small patch of blue turf that complimented her folds against his nose. However, the sleuth's hands tensed in his hair in anticipation. But what she wasn't expecting was the invading digit to slip past her folds. The light gasp, almost unhearable was more than enough to drive Souji, small noises of appreciation, he yearned for those, and it was like music to his ears.

With that he set a rhythm, a slow and gradual one with this index finger slipping between her folds while his tongue circled antagonisingly slow clockwise around her bud. Naoto always like the slow build up to where she would get completely lost in the feeling. Her breathing hitched as she felt his middle finger join his index as they went to work to bringing her to a mind numbing orgasm. Her hips began to rock, she needed it faster now, she was almost there, and it frustrated her that Souji wasn't immediately complying in bringing her to her apex sooner.

Souji broke the pattern of his tongue's movements and now swiped against her clit with increased speed. His fingers also worked a faster tempo and the warning signals of Naoto's orgasm was suddenly apparent, heavy breathing, the soft moans coming out closer together and hips starting to buck erratically. The new change of pace was exactly what she needed.

"S-Souji-kun I... I-I'm coming!" She cried as she lost all control of her body. Stars flew in her eyes as she lost complete touch of the realm of reality and momentarily transported to a place where everything was upside down. However Souji didn't withdraw his assault, he kept going to prolong his girlfriend's orgasm as much as possible. Naoto leaned back against the floor, her hands moving from the silverette's head to the edge of the bath, gripping it until her knuckles turned white to keep herself stable.

"F-Fuck!" She blurted as her hips rocked with more intensity than before as a second orgasm hit her by surprise. The euphoric cry coming from the sleuth was nothing short of outstanding and Souji could almost guarantee that someone from outside could hear. Only after a few more seconds, Souji let her off the hook, as he slowly pulled away while planting kisses on the inside of her thigh. She mewed at the attention as her body went limp from a complete sensory overload.

"You ok there Princess?" Naoto's heavy breathing filled the air. She lazily raised a thumbs up with her left hand, she didn't want to talk, she needed her breath back to do that. Souji only smirked at his handy work. Nothing more entertaining than a satisfied Naoto, even after their times together, she's not entirely used to this relaxed feeling. The bluenette could feel his gaze on her, while he knew they covered more amusement than anything else it still caused her to blush heavily.

"Please... Give me a moment..."

"You have all the time in the world." Naoto turn her head, just enough to see him smirk at my current position.

 _'You know what; I actually can't be bothered to move right now...'_

"Take all of me right here." She said simply, Souji recoiled.

"What?" With whatever strength she had in her arms she feebly propped herself up on her elbows.

"Did you not hear me?" Her eye brows flashed dangerously and mischievously like she was issuing a challenge. One of Souji's greatest weaknesses is his ego when it came to his friends and family. One thing Naoto had wrapped around her finger was being able to goad him into absolutely anything, which helps because of how massively competitive she is herself.

His smile returned. "Fine, I always have to put the work in anyway." Souji shuffled forward and aligned his hips with hers. He gave her hips a gentle squeeze, a physical question asking if she's ready. She hummed in agreement. Souji gave her rubbed her thighs soothingly, it was like a ritual for him before they moved on to penetrative sex.

 _'Always make sure your partner is ok, nothing wrong with checking three or four times if I have too.'_

"Ready?" She leant on to her back again to give her elbows a rest.

"Mmm, whenever you are Souji-kun." Naoto's breathing hitched when she felt Souji thrust in one smooth motion. She moaned as he began a slow but steady flow. The sleuth locked eyes with her boyfriend, and while immersed in the love and passion in the current situation she took into detail his features. Gone was the stoic face that contained a hint of smugness replaced with one of concentration and focus while his eyes still contained the warmth he has exclusively for her.

"You feel so good Naoto..." He muttered, just light enough to almost make her think he's talking to himself. She smiled warmly in satisfaction that he was enjoying himself. She held her arms out affectionately.

"Kiss me..." Without a second thought, Souji leaned forward to capture Naoto's lips with his own. Her arms clasped around his neck as her hips grinded against him. Souji groaned. The small but calculated actions of his girlfriend were taking its toll on the former leader. He broke away from the embrace momentarily to readjust himself.

"You ok Souji-kun?" Naoto asked earnestly, her eyes scanned him in small concern to see if anything was wrong. She got an embarrassed smile in return.

"This feels so good, I'm thinking of ways of savouring it." Naoto's face turned coy.

"Do you have any suggestions we can implement." While her voice was confident, it wavered slightly under his gaze.

"Would you like to change positions?" Naoto nodded.

"It would be my pleasure." Souji pulled away completely, bringing a shudder to the sleuth's body. She raised a hand to prompting Souji to pull her up but he caught her again just as she settled on her feet. She marvelled at the feeling of the still hot bath water at her calves. "Sorry, my legs are still a little unstable from your previous work."

Souji's grin was almost from ear to ear. "Hmm I'm sorry you have to deal with that, I can make it up to you when we are done." Naoto only shook her head.

 _'Silly fool...'_

"So how and where do you want me?" The question was sincere, and even with the lust in the air, it held no mischievousness. Souji tilted his head in thought for a second before making up his mind.

"Back to me, place your hands on the edge of the bath, and then bend over slightly." A small smile appeared from his command. Her blush was heavy but she paid it no mind.

"This position is quite... embarrassing..." Souji stroked her back in reassurance.

"I promise I won't make fun of you." He replied, Naoto ignored the traces of sarcasm and looked back at him.

"Please treat me well." Souji hummed as he took her hips in his hand and thrust home. The first set of thrusts sent electricity through the detective as she tensed getting used to the position and the angle.

"It's considerably... d-deeper than before..." She moaned. She bent her arms and tucked her head in as the pleasure of his actions sapped away her strength to keep herself up right while Souji continued his actions. "This feels... really good..." She continued

Souji hummed in agreement as he stroked her behind then took a hold of it again in a solid grip.

"Harder..." The sleuth moaned. Souji's grip tightened as he picked up the speed. The tempo shift caused Naoto to cry out. Her eyes clamped shut as she tried to take in as much of the feeling at once as possible.

"You're getting tighter Naoto." Her hips bucked slightly as she could feel her legs getting numb again. But she needed more.

"Faster..." Her command was met with glee as Souji squatted slightly to get a better angle and let go of the speed restraints. Souji kicked it into high tempo and he would be lying if he said he didn't look forward to this part. His speed was causing the water to slosh around them violently and while Naoto's body rocked in the momentum. She grasped the edge of the bath to try and keep steady and thrust back against him.

"You ok there Naoto?" He asked, gritting his teeth in tension as he tried to hold off as much as he could.

"Y-yeah..." She breathed. She was barely able to turn her head to face him because of his tempo. "J-Just keep... that's it... g-going..."

In fear of finishing to quickly, Souji needed a way to get Naoto to the finish line first, so his left hand snaked around to her front and he pressed two fingers to where they were joined and circled her clit in time with his thrusts.

"S-Souji!" Naoto gasped. "T-Too much!" Her body trembled at the sexual overload coming to her in a really short space of time. "N-no d-don't! I'm coming!" She wailed as she felt that familiar surge strike through her body. She lost her balance as her knees buckled; only caught by Souji's right hand on her hips that just about kept her steady. Then it hit her all at once.

The refreshing feeling of euphoria washed over her as her hips bucked madly to try and get as much as this feeling as possible before it died down. Her muscles tightened around Souji to the point where she forced him to relent. He drove home as far as he could before letting go falling into the well of bliss like his girlfriend did a couple of seconds ago. She hummed as she felt all that he was giving her, she felt every beat, pump and pulse he had until he let go of the breath he was holding. Slowly and feebly he pushed himself away from his significant other using the bath edge as leverage, being careful not to fall backwards into the bath. The sudden emptiness also caused the sleuth to relax and fall forward against the outer edge of the bath, panting.

"You are becoming quite skilled at this." Souji grinned tiredly at the compliment.

"Having someone sexy to take part in said activity helps." He replied humorously. He gave her bottom a light spank causing the sleuth to yelp.

"Hey! Watch it!" She scolded weakly him, face flushed over. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, sorry." She sighed as she crawled out of the bath and turn on her back so she was facing the sealing, still trying to get her breath. "Are you ok Naoto?" She raised arms in the air.

"Souji-kun~" The pitch of her voice was uncharacteristically high. "Carry me?" She demanded in a tone a little bit too cutesy to be hers.

"What brought this on?" Naoto's tone turned to normal like a switch.

"I've observed you break easily when people ask you for things using 'cute' methods and since I don't feel like using my own strength to get back to the room. The easiest way of making you comply is..." The high pitch tone returned.

"Souji-kun~, carry me please?" Almost in a sing-song tone. The former leader just sighed.

"Alright, fine. Just stop." He lifted himself out of the bath and picked up Naoto in a bridal carry.

"Did it work?"Souji shook his head with a grin.

"If you feel like it did then take it." He smirked. "If Rise did the same thing I would have shot her down instantly."

Naoto flushed at the comment. "So what was it?"

"It's the Naoto effect; I can't turn down a request for if she asks..." Slowly he leaned down so Naoto could grab the towels from the floor without leaving his arms, which she did in a non-vocal prompt.

"So I can request something in a deep voice and I'll still get the desired effect?" Souji nodded as they left the bathroom.

"Yeah, I don't see why not..."

* * *

 **And we are done here. The request of a scene with the ski trip has been** **fulfilled.**


End file.
